


(华福华_車)想要將你变成我的

by nune_manmi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nune_manmi/pseuds/nune_manmi
Summary: 是华福!华福!华福重要的事情要說三次!我也不知道为什么是华福而不是福华!#ooc 注意#我已經分不清這究竟是华福还是福华了John 單箭头sherlock的心內剧场总括就是寂寞的軍医理智下降吻了大偵探之后再开了会車的故事x)





	(华福华_車)想要將你变成我的

是什么时候开始的呢。 

是什么时候心脏会有一种被奪走了呼吸般的絞痛,什么时候視界変的选擇性地狹窄,什么时候思緒会変的如此混乱,却又像比平时更加清晰。 太难記起了,我也无从得知。 

我只知道我想要他。 

他生活中的一切,他的所有物,他的全部記忆我都想要佔一席位,也许並不,也许只是我想成为。 

我想將他変成我的全部,而我也想変成他的全部。 

* 

"你要去哪?"他穿起了大衣,準备出門。我坐在沙發上,他並沒有要帶上我的意思。 

"去酒吧。"他沒有回头。偶尓的沉默寡言是他的作風,我並不討厭這点。但用于這时却使房间的气壓下沉,連在空气中浮遊飄蕩的微塵也彷彿要沒进老旧的木地板。 

"...是嗎。走好。"我沒有要求让他帶上我,也沒有問他去酒吧要干嘛,我怕他会觉得我麻煩。他会嗎?或许不会,或许我对他說了他就会让我跟著他去?但我又知道他不叫我就是等于他現在不需要我。 

对。現在的我对現在的他派不上用場。我站起來从窗戶目送著他走出221B,倏忽一閃消失在巷弄之中。看來他要去的酒吧在十五分钟的腳程之內。我从雜乱的腦海中列出了貝克街附近酒吧們的名稱。是哪间呢?是上次發現了无头屍的那间?还是上次密室杀_人的那间?我无从得知。不过我猜会是无头屍的那间。 

但是在哪间也好,他也不会需要我,不是嗎。我从茶几上拿起了報紙和他丟在長沙發上的睡袍蓋在我的膝蓋上当作毯子,坐在老坐位上閱讀。他会發現他的睡袍不見了嗎?或是他会發現他睡袍多了我的气味?天知道(或许某大英政_府知道)他弄丟了多少睡袍,而我又收藏起了多少他的睡袍。我睏了,便擁著他的气味悄然入睡。 

星星在伦敦的深夜中閃著零星黯淡的光芒,尤如我暗自燃起的心中星火。不愿为人所广知,但又愿会有人發掘看穿。 

* 

眼皮感受到一線白色光芒照进來,我睜了睜眼睛。一切还在,只是一線柔和的光線透过厚重的窗簾照进了房间。还顧四周,沒有他的蹤影。看來他徹夜未歸。而我似是在客廳的沙發上抱著他的睡袍睡了一晚。我一边担心他的去向,同时慶幸他沒有看到我的失態。 

我站了起來悄悄把睡袍放回我記忆中的原位,伸了一下懶腰。看了看时鈡,时间还早。或许我可以回到卧室睡一会儿,但我却选擇默默走到窗戶前看著空无一人的街道,暗暗等待那个身穿黑色大衣的卷毛偵探会从他離开的巷弄之中走出來,踏著他走的道路回來。 

我不是第一次被他丟下。他总是走在我的前面,他急速的腳步我总是难以追上;但他高挑的背影在我眼中不知何时成为了我所嚮往之物,我愿意为他跑遍整个伦敦,愿意一直追著他的背后看著他。

即使這尤如夢遊一样;但只要是他,那一切在我的邏輯中都將変成合理。 

只要是他。 

"john?"身后傳來了他的聲音。我猛地轉过头,驚見他穿著新的睡袍,插著口袋一臉不解地看著在窗戶發呆的我。 

"你平時不会在這个时候醒來。" 

"噢,呃,只是偶尓而已。要喝杯咖啡嗎?"我強裝鎮定地微微一笑,走向了廚房沖咖啡。天啊,他早就回來了,而我还傻傻的站在窗戶等他回來。我是怎么了嗎?我一定是瘋了。我把水倒进熱水壺中滾熱,从櫃子里拿出了咖啡粉。此时他走了过來。盯著我。

"..."他沒有吭聲。安靜地,理性地。 

"...怎么了?"我故意反問他。他会不会發現了我的想法?我心中不安了起來。 

"沒事。"他沒有回答我。但他的双眸沒有離开过我。我知道,他在嘗試演繹我。理性,精準,仔細。一切關于知性的形容都可以用來形容他,但他那如机器般精密的思考机器却容不下一顆感情的沙子。 

但你知道嗎?

你這样做会令我困扰。

你這样做会让我想起昨夜。 

你這样做会让我想現在把我一直以來死命捍衛的理性付諸東流,把藏在心里的感情訴諸一吻,把你不在我身边的时间,让我落寞的时刻盡数弥補。

我嘗試直視他的藍綠色的双眸,他也看著我。对,就是這样。在這默默流逝的时间,你是我的,我也是你的。

他眨了眨眼睛,長長的眼睫毛如蝶翼开合;或许他开始觉得尴尬吧,他不自觉緊抿了嘴唇。 明明不用那么緊張。我在心中輕笑。這样的表情是有多久沒見过了?這让我的理性又退下了一線。 

該死,看來我真的想在這里要了他。 

不知道他想不想。

我一手攬过了他白皙的脖子,奪取了他的呼吸。他薄薄的嘴唇緊貼著我的,而我越發蠻橫地侵占他的每一寸理性。

我用舌头撬开了他的嘴,仔細地舔舐他的口腔。有香煙的味道。他是什么时候又吸煙的?不管了。我儘管用舌头挑逗他的舌头,在我們都要缺氧前盡可能記著關于這个吻的一切。

這个是不可置疑的第一次,也可能是最后一次。之后他还会让我在他身边嗎?之后他还会理会我嗎?我連他的性向也不知道哩。 

肺中的空气消耗到盡头,我放开了他。口腔之间拉出了漂亮的銀丝。我們倆的眼神都有点迷離,他的臉上透出了紅暈。我回复了理智。 

"我...或许瘋掉了。"我抓了抓头。眼睛不禁別向其他地方。 

"不要緊。"他低下了头。 

"...我.和你..."我說不出。我还不想這样結束。 

"...可以。"他低聲說。 

"我...会走的。抱歉。" 

"我不是這个意思。" 

"那还可以是什么意思?"我苦澀一笑。 

"我可以変成你的,你也可以変成我的。"他的手抚上了我的臉頰,嘴唇重新貼上我的,舌头比剛才的更加熱情主动。但我还是阻止了他。 

"到床上去。" 

* 

我記不清我們是如何進到房间里去的。 

"嗯...唔..."当我回神來,他已經把我抱到房间里鎖好了房門。在我依稀僅存的意识中我們都只在擁吻著对方，把对方口腔的每一寸都舔舐一遍。耳边伴著色气的水聲和喘息，我嘗試深入汲取更多，我抱著他的头拉过來直接把他口中的空气吸到我這边來,我已经管不了這么多了，儘管把理智都拋諸腦后和他的舌头互相交纏,誰也離不开对方。 

在旋轉之间我輕輕地在他的脖子換作細微啄吻,可能他觉得癢,他低声呻吟了一聲。 

"唔" 

這該死的男人。即使我对他做了什么荒唐的事他都好像不会觉得反感一样，明明我是一个如此自私，如此任性的人。

我把他推到門上把他压下去，他的腿張開著坐下來，而我在他兩腿之间跪著低头吻他。他的唇瓣在我們的纏吻下泛著水光並紅腫了起來，我一次又一次像是珍惜地小口啜飲著甜美的調酒一样吮吸他薄薄的唇瓣。 

他的手不安分地在解开我的皮帶，我由著他。我的手也从他的脖子慢慢滑到他的鎖骨处为他解开了衣服，我貪婪地抚摸著我在夢中想像摸了數十次的腰部，又摸上了他的胸膛。那与我想象中的触感远远还要真实，溫暖，而且寬大。 

而我还是不滿足。我还是想要更多。 

此刻我們的距離已經変成了零，我的手环抱著他的身体，用兩隻手指从肩胛沿著他腰部的線条緩緩滑到他的褲子里，解开了他的皮帶，把他的內褲勾到腳踝处。他里头的東西已經勃起了，我的手輕輕握著擼动了一下。

似乎我触动到他的敏感点，他低聲呻吟。他的分身已經頂到了我早已站立的分身，而他骨节分明的手也不安分地摸索著我的欲望所在之处並用他骨节分明的手上下擼动我的東西。不同于自己來的感觉，那尤如电流一样的快感流竄过全身，毫无預知的触碰和自己的身体擦亮了欲望的火花。我的手不自觉地也隨著他手的律动在他的敏感点上打圈，更侵略性地用姆指在他的末端上輕輕摩挲著，想要他露出他最高潮的一刻。 

他的身子，他的反应是多么的誘人啊。 

"哈...嗯哈...唔"他喘著气，他无暇顧上他手上的动作，只能在我的身下享受別人手部动作为他帶來的快感。我却不爽快。突然停下的动作就如在看电影时停了电的那种意猶未盡般令我感到焦躁，所以我把他提起，推倒在床上去。他白皙的背后就這样放在我的面前，試問我又怎能到此为止。我跨在他的身上欠身吻上他的后頸用力留下自己的記号，再仔細地在他的腰上留下細碎的淺吻。

他喘息越發急促，他的臀部不知不觉地翹了起來，向著我索求更多。我在他臀部上方輕咬了一口，或许蘇麻的感觉向他襲來了，他的臀部扭动著，迫不及待。 

"你有沒有潤滑液？" 

"床头櫃的第一个抽屜..." 

"說的你好像嘗試过這个一样。" 

"其实你之前大可以要了我。"他臉上泛起了潮紅，臀部又翹起了一点。

我摸出了潤滑液，包裝还沒有拆。我拆开了包裝把微涼的液体倒到手上暖好，把手指送了进他的洞穴做擴張。

我听著他的气息用手指一圈一圈輕刮他的洞穴外圍的摺皺，先把一隻手指伸进去。我探索著他的內壁，挑逗他似的緩緩鑽进去。他輕聲地呼著气，享受著我每一下的挑逗。一隻手指伸了进去，里面的汁液正在分泌出來，手指只要勾一圈，細心一听能听到他里面淫靡的水聲。我把第二，第三隻手指伸进去翻搅，我微微顫抖的手指稍稍挺开操开他的菊花，一下一下勾到他的更深处，直到他的被我完全操开。 

"进來..."他喘著气。他的手已經抱著枕头緊繃著，漂亮的双眸只剩下了情慾和欲望。 

"叫我的名字。"我把我自己末端对準了他的后面，說。 

"john..."他順从地呼喚我的名字。他从來都沒試过這样。我把自己的頂端送进了一点。 

"不许停。"我又对他說，扶上了他的腰把自己插进去。 我插进去，他在我身下舒服地叫了一聲。好听極了，我还想听更多遍。所以我在他的洞穴里抽插碰撞，在他的洞穴中我翻搅感受著他溫暖濕潤的嫩肉一下一下收縮著吸啜我的肉棒，像是在欲拒还迎。我动一下，他敏感的身躯就抽搐一下，我憐惜地抚摸他的屁股，沒什么肉，但手感却是我和那么多女人做过也未曾有过的特別。 

但我喜爰這个手感。 

"john...深点..."他的臀部抬的更高，向我渴求更多。那真的是罕見。此刻並沒有什么高傲的偵探和忠誠的助手，現在有的只有在不斷想索取更多的，还有不斷想佔有更多的。或许我开始坏掉了，那一定是我身下人的錯。我想更多的擁有他，让他真的成为我的，令他以后只能在我的身下嬌喘。 

"這样？"我頂到最深点，在他的耳边故意詢問。 

"嗯...再來..." 

"什么？我听不到。"我用手指在他的根部刻画著他的形狀，"說大聲点？" 

"再來..."他呻吟著。但我还是想再挑逗他。 

"再來什么?" 

"插进來，最深处..." 

"嗯。"我把肉棒抽了出來，让他面对著我。他的臉上已經一片潮紅，他的身体滿是情慾的表現。我能感受到自己的血液在我的身体內运行的更加快速，本能告訴我要把我身下的人操到最后。我抬起了他富肌肉感的双腿到自己的肩头上，重新对準了他的洞穴頂到他的頂点。這一下似乎为他帶來了極大的快感，我找到了他的敏感点，便重复著抽插的动作，每次插进都狠狠在他的敏感点上擦过頂到最深。 

"john...啊...john...john，不要停，快点...再快点..."他喘著粗气，一直呻吟著我的名字。我直接用手撸动他膨脹得厉害的肉棒，从根部开始。我的动作隨著他的呼吸変得急促，我漸漸不再憐香惜玉，我粗暴地直接頂上了他的最深处。他的样子似是要高潮了，但我按住他的末端，不让他射出來。 

"在我射进里面前，都不可以射。"我在他的耳边低語。 我坏心眼地握著他的末端，繼續在他的洞穴里掀起翻云覆雨。每次我抽出的时候都伴隨黏稠的汁液順著他的双腿流出來，插进去时他情色的低鳴更让我兴奮。我感到我快到頂端了，我的动作已經不再是抽插了，或许我应該用打樁來形容。 

"sherlock..."我喊著他的名字。 

"射进來...給我..."他把双腿分到最大，隨时等著我的射精。我再次把肉棒插到最深，把溫熱的精液送到他的肚子里。我把放在他末端的手放开，我們一同高潮了。 

"—唔！嗯..." 

"哈啊...哈..." 我們一同喘著气。 

我緩緩的把東西抽出，他的洞穴流出了白色的汁液,流到他的大腿，床單。 我看向手中，上面佈滿了他溫熱的白色，濃郁的精液沿著我的手流淌下來。我茫然地看著手上的稠白，下意识地把它們都送到口里細細舔舐。咸咸的，微腥的气味从鼻腔上來，但我不在意。我把手指含在嘴里，舌头把手的兩面舔的一乾二淨。此时他躺在床上，分开的双腿之间还殘留著精液。我只要一想到我真的把他上了，我便感觉非常的不現实。我俯身輕吻了他的額头。他攬过了我的脖子，交換了一个深吻。 

"這是我們干过最瘋狂的事，嗯？"我說。 

"或许是吧。"他笑了。此时他的眼中只有不絕的溫柔和宠溺，"你还能多睡兩小时。" 

"嗯。过來這里。"我輕吻了他的額头,躺下來睡在他旁边。我們互相擁抱对方。 

"我爰你。" 

"我也是。" 

**Author's Note:**

> -分隔線-
> 
> 第一次用AO3,tag 写錯請在評论指正
> 
> 這也是我目前写过最高速的車啦x)
> 
> 可能描写的不到位請多包涵
> 
> 感觉写文的很多第一次都給了福华，BL文也是，車也是...沒辦法他們太好嗑
> 
> 感謝看到這里的大家!hhh


End file.
